


Caught

by YaoiHeaven



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Humor, other tags that i’m too lazy to type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiHeaven/pseuds/YaoiHeaven
Summary: So, remember that scene in Ren’s (reconnect) good end where Clara “figures” out that Ren is now human? Then, Ren runs away with Aoba? What if, Clara and Yoshie finally find Ren and Aoba after chasing them, only to see that they’re fucking?





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I remember playing that scene over and over again, and kept laughing because I thought it was too funny. But if Clara caught them in the act, it would’ve killed me right then and there, so I just had to make this.😂
> 
> The first few paragraphs are quoted directly from the game, and the next are kinda where it changes.
> 
> Self-beta’d:)

When I raise my voice in response...

I swear I hear footsteps.

All of the heat of the moment flushes out, leaving me pale.

Ren stops too, tense.

The footsteps come closer. Someone’s walking down the road here.

While waiting stark still, the loud footsteps come closer, followed by the soft tapping of paws. 

“Aoba-kun?”

Shit. Someone’s rounding the corner. A small robotic voice follows her words.

“I swear I could hear them. It sounded like it came from back here.” Uh oh. It’s Clara.

“Really? Why would they be here?” If that’s Clara, this must be Yoshie-san. Oh no, we’re in trouble.

Ren’s obviously uncomfortable, because he shifts unintentionally, eliciting a soft moan from me when he presses deeper inside me. My eyes widen and I cover my mouth in a panic. Shit. I’ve really done it now.

“I hear someone over there!” Clara sounds closer. Yoshie follows Clara. The footsteps sound as if their pounding into my head, and I start to feel really anxious. I hold my breath.

“Aoba-kun, where did you go? We’ve been looking all ove-!” I can hear her sentence stop. Oh. My. Fucking. God. I think I’m going to have a heart attack. Ren makes this weird sound in the back of his throat, and I can feel his weight crashing down on me. Clara doesn’t even say anything. I peek over at her and she just stands there, still as a rock. I start sweating really bad. How am I going to explain this?

I can hear the footsteps again, this time walking farther from us. Yoshie-san’s leaving. But I can hear Clara’s voice clear as day.

“Wait.” Yoshie-san freezes. Clara looks at us as if nothing in particular had gone wrong.

“Is that...” I tense up again. Oh no, she found out, shit, we’re screwed.

“...your boyfriend?” I stop. What? My boyfriend? Well, I guess she’s right but...did she find out that it was Ren?

“Um, eh, yeah! He’s my boyfriend, so if you would excuse us...” Clara seems to get the point so she follows Yoshie-san, who seems to have gone around the corner. I let out a huge breath when I see that she’s gone, and feel Ren’s weight off my back.

And then he starts thrusting.

The sudden attack catches me off guard, and a crushed moan escapes my lips. Despite the circumstances, he’s still doing that?!

“Ren!” I hiss, moving my face to the side. He ignores me and keeps moving inside me. It seems I’ve gone quite limp, so he wraps his hands around my dick and pumps it back to full hardness. I yelp when he hits my prostate straight on, and I brace my hands on the wall. With one more hit to my prostate, I can feel myself release and Ren fills me up. I gasp, catching my breath.

“Ren...” I’m about to scold him but I don’t have the energy. I feel like I’m about to collapse, and...

***

I can hear the soft sound of talking downstairs. Where’s Ren? I open my eyes, which are still a bit fuzzy from sleep. I almost roll out of bed, blanket and all, when the door is slammed open.

“Aoba!” Hey, is that...Koujaku? I blink a few times, and see the red kimono, and conclude that it is indeed Koujaku.

“Aoba, who’s that guy?”

That guy? Oh, he must be talking about Ren.

Ren...

Wait a damn second.

“Hey, Koujaku, what’s he doing?” I ask nervously. Koujaku tilts his head a looks at me, his gaze piercing me.

“He’s talking to Tae-san. She came home just a while ago. Who is he? When Tae-san was about to tell me who he was, he stopped her like his name was contagious.” I bury myself deeper into the blanket. Well, maybe Ren didn’t feel comfortable letting Granny explain. But shit, I’m really cold for some reason.

“Can you get him inside here? It’s kinda important...” Koujaku sees the look on my face and nods, immediately leaving the room and shutting the door closed behind him. I kick off the blanket, and notice something weird. I’m naked. 

I walk over to the closet, and all of a sudden the door slams open. I jump, and try to dive into my pile of clothes, thinking that it was Koujaku, but I realize it was Ren. I must look really awkward, naked and sitting on top of a pile of clothing. I stand up, trying to be as casual as possible, completely ignoring the fact that I’m completely naked, and walk up to Ren. I put my hands to my hips and look up at Ren, demanding an explanation. But it seems he was distracted by something else. 

Well, I guess I do have to change into something.

I shuffle through my bucket of clean clothes and pick out a shirt and some boxers. Then, I motion for Ren to sit on the bed, and sit next to him. He opens his mouth.

“Sorry.”

I don’t know what he’s apologizing about.

“What do you mean? I’m not mad at you for stopping Granny.” Ren still looks really guilty.

“I mean, I’m sorry I forced you down out there.”

...

What the fuck? That makes it sound like he fucking raped me! I don’t know why, but I start laughing.

“W-what, haha, do you mean, pff,” my eyes start watering and Ren tenses up. I wipe my eyes and hug Ren.

“It’s fine, I’m not mad at you. Just explain everything that happened.” Ren nods and explains to me. 

He tells me that he has brought me home after I fell asleep, with the intention of changing me and putting me to bed. But he never got the chance to change me completely, since Koujaku barged into the room thinking that Ren was some creep trying to kidnap me. Then, Granny came home from work, and sees the two of them squabbling in the kitchen, and breaks them apart. Granny was going to explain to Koujaku who Ren really was, but never got the chance to since Ren stopped her, and the rest of the story is what had happened after I had woken up.

Before I could make any comment about it, Koujaku comes into the room again.

“So, who is this dude, and why is he in your house?” He asks.

I think about it for a moment. Should I tell him now, or wait later? But then, that reminds me of what happened with Yoshie-san and Clara. And I still need to get Haga. I glance at Ren and he seems to catch up with what I’m thinking about. 

“Let’s go to Delivery Works. Call Haga-san too.”

***

We’re all crowded up in Delivery Works. Haga has to close down the shop, and met us here half an hour later. Yoshie-san, Clara, Koujaku, and Haga-san sit while Ren and I stand. This would look kind of comical if it were a different situation. I can feel my hands sweating. Ren seems really tense too.

“So, um,” I know I start off pretty awkwardly, and Yoshie-san shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

“If you’re all wondering why you’re here, I need to introduce you to this guy.” I grip Ren’s hand with my own, and Koujaku nods. Jeez, I better stop stalling and get to the point.

“Well, this is Ren.”

I receive weird looks from everybody, and I grin nervously, trying not to look so worried. I don’t think they bought that. Clara doesn’t move an inch, as if she’d expected it all along. Koujaku opens then closes his mouth, and decides to instead just gape at us. Haga-san looks at Ren, then to me, then back to Ren, then to me again. Oh god, I must look like a tomato.

“Ren? What do you mean, did you always have a boyfriend named Ren?” Haga-san asks. 

“Wait, Ren? Did the dog die and you found a human replacement and named him Ren after him?” Koujaku asks, which earns him a glare from me.

“Ren! Maybe that’s why Clara was so interested in him, he has the same name as the dog!” Yoshie-san gasps.

I was about to reply to everyone when I hear Clara speaks up.

“Wait. Is that the blue one?” She asks, more of a question. I freeze when she hits the point straight on.

“U-uh, yeah, Clara’s right. This is Ren. The one I was with all the time.” I can feel my face burning up with heat. I must look so stupid like this.

“Ren?” Yoshie-san, Haga-san, and Koujaku asks at the same time. I flinch reflexively.

“...How?” Koujaku asks. I put my hands to my face.

“That’s a story for another time.” 

“So Ren’s your new boyfriend?” When Yoshie-san speaks up, everyone looks at her. Um. Yeah. I still need to explain that part.

“Well...yeah...I guess you can say that...” I feel uneasy about this whole situation. Ren’s been silent the whole time.

“Okay, I just won’t ask.” Koujaku has this confused look on his face, but he stands up and walks over to Ren.

“I’m going to have to explain this to Beni, which will be a pain in the fucking ass, but I may as well tell you, you better take care of Aoba. But I’m sure you will.” He adds. Koujaku reaches out his hand for Ren to shake. And Ren takes it gratefully and they come to an agreement.

Koujaku starts to head to the exit. “Duty calls,” he says, winking. “And Aoba, I’ll be coming over tonight. Bye!”

Well. That was easy.

Haga-san later left, saying that a customer was waiting at the front of the shop, picking up and order. He left in a rush, giving a quick farewell. And that leaves us with Yoshie and Clara.

I really didn’t want to get into an awkward conversation, so I try to say bye, but Yoshie-san stops me.

“So..about earlier today...” Oh no, I’m not ready for this conversation. I can feel the color leave my skin. I unconsciously hold onto Ren’s hand tightly.

“...What did you think you were doing? Doing absurd things like that in front of my dear Clara, that was completely unlike you!”

What? Wait, this is not what I was waiting for. But Yoshie keeps rambling.

“...Oh dear, my poor Clara, seeing those things...how will she cope without being able to see Ren again?” Yoshie-san turns around and hold Clara close to her. There’s a slim chance I can get away...

“Don’t you think you’re going anywhere, young man!”

It took a full four hours for her lecture to end. Oh boy, now we’ll have to deal with Granny...

**Author's Note:**

> New update plan! I’ve decided to add a new chapter to “No Matter What” as well as make a new fanfic once a week, but this probably won’t happen until the weekend, unless I’m lucky. But don’t kill me if I don’t do it all on time, it’s a bit much, considering school and shit. Thanks for reading:)


End file.
